Anomalies
Anomalies begin to occur when the player reaches a certain level. They are essentially blends of two Modes, with the exception of Past and Reflections (This is likely the reason for Boggarts and Distortions). However, unlike a normal scene, they cost more energy to explore and award more coins and experience. They can also be expelled with particular items at the cost of no energy, for similar rewards. All anomalies that affect Locations can potentially drop a white key for the Survival Kit if it is has appeared that day. Anomalies from Mini-Games will not. Most Anomalies only occur in areas recently searched by the player; leaving or never exploring a location will not produce an anomaly there without summoning it, with the exceptions being the recent Icy Patterns and Illusions Anomalies. If an Anomaly is on a location, the usual 4 Boosts that the player is prompted to use before entering a location will not appear. In addition, misclicking on the screen will cause time to count down faster. This happens with only two fast misclicks rather than the game's usual of three. Anomalies appear as early as Rank II. ''Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support.'' Night Terrors "Night Terrors is a phenomenon known to all citizens. Creatures from childhood fears and nightmares, released from the subconscious, lurk in dark corners and hide within mirrors. It takes considerable will to resist these delusions." '' Effect: Silhouettes & Night mode. Summon: Scary Toy Dispel: Old Lantern Additional Cost: 5 Energy Boggarts "Noisy, pesky, but relatively harmless urban spirits, they can make an awful mess and steal a citizen's belongings." Effect: Speeds up time for 10 seconds on misclicks. Summon: A Jar of Jam Dispel: A Bunch of Firecrackers Additional Cost: 5 energy Distortions ''"The phenomenon received its name 'Distortions' due to its unique properties. The anomaly causes one of the items titles to occasionally lose one letter, making your search even harder." Effect: Items on the list lose letters every three seconds. Summon: Magnetic Coil Dispel: Alchemical Flask Additional Cost: 10 energy Sinister Shadows "They say that Sinister Shadows comes from the very depths of the City. Black shapes appear from dark corners and crawl on the walls, plunging the location into deep darkness. Black tentacles stretch toward the victims and horrifying whispers drive them mad." Effect: Similar Items mode at Night. Summon: Octopus Ink Dispel: Rune of Silence Additional Cost: 10 energy Bats "Bats usually hide in ruined buildings or similar hideouts, abundant within the City's borders. Any careless movement or sharp sound fills the location like a dark cloud even light is unable to penetrate." Effect: Abracadabra mode with Similar Items. Summon: Old Medallion Dispel: Sonic Cannon Additional Cost: 15 energy Electrum "Born inside the Tesla generator, this anomaly often appears near very potent artifacts. Electrical charges strike the walls, dramatically hampering any exploration efforts." Effect: Abracadabra mode at Night * Significantly less items need to be found to complete the scene. Summon: Tesla Generator Dispel: Tesla Lightning Rod Additional Cost: 20 energy Poltergeist "When the Poltergeist visits a location, strange things begin to happen. The evil spirit can move any item with no regard to its mass and can even turn a person upside down. One can only guess if it's himself or the scenery that's inverted." Effect: Flips over the scene. Summon: Mystical Bell Dispel: Proton Trap Additional Cost: 20 energy affected by the Poltergeist.]] Illusions "The fog seeps from the center of the City into people's homes. The impenetrable darkness of the "Illusions" anomaly obscures items in locations. Only the starlight of a Night Lens can dispel the darkness." Effect: Room is dim and empty, only hovering over it with mouse cursor can any items be seen. Summon: Plasma Lamp Dispel: Fiery Aster Additional Cost: 15 energy Icy Patterns "The anomaly blocks the view with a dense layer of icy patterns. There is only enough hear to melt a small patch. Items are only visible in this small area." Summon: Polar Star Dispel: Christmas Star Additional Cost: 5 energy Effect: Room is dim and empty, the borders have an icy pattern and only hovering over it with mouse cursor can any items be seen. Note: This anomaly was introduced during the Heart of Winter event in 2018. In the 2019 winter event, Christmas Ball Icy Patterns returned but with a slightly different look than that of the previous year. Icy_Patterns_PolarQuarter.png|The Polar Quarter affected by the Icy Patterns Anomaly in 2018 Icy_Patterns_Frame_PolarQuarter.png|The Polar Quarter with Icy Patterns and Lighter Icy PatternsIP.png|The Ice Palace affected by the Icy Patterns Anomaly in 2019 Moves "This unusual effect stops time in the mini-games. You can take as much time as you need to think through each move, but you must win the game within the allocated number of moves. Use your moves wisely. Good Luck!" Effect: The "Moves" anomaly changes the rules of the mini-games. There is no time restriction, but the player must win the mini-game in a particular number of moves. Summon: Magic Lamp Dispel: Glowing Skull Additional Cost: 10 energy Stone "The complicated mechanism of the old gaming machine is under an extraordinary influence! The "Stone" anomaly periodically strengthens one of the existing cells with a stone. Stop the anomaly by clearing the stones from the field!" '' Effect: Makes the stone cells in Crystals stronger and creates more of them Summon: Stone's Heart Dispel: Diamond Drilling Additional Cost: 6 energy Ice ''"Frost patterns cover the gaming machine, making the mini-game more difficult to complete. Ice appears from time to time above one of the existing yellow cells. Stop the anomaly by clearing the ice from the field!" Effect: Makes the ice blocks stronger and creates more of them Summon: Essence of the Cold Dispel: Solstice Additional Cost: 7 energy Chain "The gaming machine was taken over by a rare and interesting effect! The anomaly turns the chains on locked cells into double chains. Stop it by clearing the cells with locks from the field!" Effect: Makes the chains around Crystals stronger and creates more of them Summon: Golden Links Dispel: Absolute Solvent Additional Cost: 10 energy Summoners and Dispelling Anomalies can be summoned randomly with items in a player's inventory. Using the 'show me' button on a quest that requires a summon or anomaly to be active will make it always target that location. However, if a player uses the "Show Me" button on a request that requires an anomaly and the target location already has a different anomaly they will not get the option to use the needed summoner. The message they get when using the "Show Me" button in this instance is "The required anomaly is unavailable on this location. Explore the location further to discover it" The existing anomaly must be removed either by using a dispeller completing the scene. Once that is done a player will be able use the "Show Me" button on the request to get the option to use the desired summoner. Example: Greenhouse currently has Sinister Shadows and a player has a quest asking for Distortions, players will be unable to summon Distortions until the Sinister Shadows has been removed. Trivia * During the Glass Trap event (August 2018), three new anomalies were introduced. "Ice" "Stone" and "Chain" ** As of December 2018 these anomalies now have Summoners and Dispellers. * During the Halloween Event of 2018, another new anomaly was introduced "Illusions" ** It originally did not come with any summoners or dispellers but as of December 2018, it now has both. * Heart of Winter event brought the new Icy Patterns anomaly, a more difficult Illusions variant. * Summoners and dispellers can be purchased with rubies. * When removing an anomaly with a dispeller a player will receive limited coins, experience, as well as a collection item and an assembler associated with the anomaly. * The Moves Anomaly is almost certain to appear; Anomalies tend to appear in locations recently played, and since Cards of Fate only has one game mode, it will frequent the game if a player ignores it. * When a location is in an exploration mode, it can have any unlocked anomaly appear. Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Hidden City Info * Exploration Modes * Summoners and Dispellers * Locations Category:Gameplay Category:Anomalies